


A Friday Night and a Saturday Morning

by preblematic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday mornings might have been Merlin's favorite times ever, with Friday nights coming in a close second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a Merlin marathon while I was writhing in pain last Saturday, and I decided that I should write some fluffy Merthur to ease the pain of my uterus ripping itself to bits.

     Friday nights were Merlin's favorite nights. Because Friday nights were the only nights when Merlin could share Arthur's bed for as long as he liked. He would bring in the Prince's supper, enough for two on Fridays, and they would share it. Afterward, when their heads were pleasantly humming with the glass or two of wine each had consumed--this was also the only time that Merlin allowed himself a drink--they would make their way to the bed that was frankly lonely when occupied by only one.

     Some nights they would strip down and do their best to keep quiet, in an effort to keep the whole castle from hearing them. Other nights when they were both tired from some death-defying adventurous quest that they had undertaken at the hand of some sorcerer or magic beast or perhaps simply a day of Merlin scaring off prey and somehow getting them lost in a cave for  _four hours,_ after they had washed away the sweat and dirt and, occasionally, blood from their bodies, they would crawl under the downy soft covers of Arthur's bed and simply lay there, together. Merlin's head over his prince's heart, hand resting on his stomach, and Arthur's arms wrapped around Merlin in a way that neither would dare describe as tender.

     "I can't believe you fell in a river," Arthur said casually, fingers carding through Merlin's hair," a river  _inside a cave,_ no less."

     "Shut up," Merlin growled," it was your idea to follow the water."

     "Yeah, and it was my idea that  _got us out of the smegging cave_ ," Arthur reminded him," minus a torch and your left boot."

     "I want compensation for that boot. It was my favorite boot."

     "I'll get you another pair."

     "No, I just want another left boot."

     Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'll not have my servant walking around with unmatched boots," he said firmly. He tilted his head and looked down at Merlin, who was looking up at him. "Just think of what the subjects would say."

     Merlin's face broke out into a smile that soon dissolved into uncontrollable giggling. Arthur held out a bit longer, but soon enough he too was laughing along madly. Merlin shifted until he could lay a kiss on Arthur's smiling lips before he slowly worked his way across the prince's jaw line. Neither one of them was in the mood for any actual shagging, but kissing was nice. And so was cuddling.

     They fell asleep that way.


	2. Saturday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Saturday morning is not them waking up from the previous chapter. Just thought ya'll should know.

     Saturday mornings were Merlin's favorite kind of mornings. Because Saturday mornings were the only mornings when Merlin could wake up in Prince Arthur's bed without fear of discovery or dismemberment. 

     Arthur had neither training nor hunting trips nor meetings, nor other princely duties that Merlin had no interest in, until well in to the afternoon on Saturdays. Of that he made perfectly sure. Because, despite his reluctance to admit it, Arthur loved their Saturday morning rituals as much as Merlin did.

     On one such morning, Arthur woke before Merlin as he always--and  _only_ \--did on Saturdays. Merlin had been too thoroughly used the night before to be bothered with rising early, and he had no need to as he need not wake the prince for any early morning engagement. So Arthur and Merlin both got a few extra hours of sleep.

The newly awoken prince took a moment to assess where all his limbs were in relation to the limbs of the bony boy who was currently spread eagle across his entire bed. How Merlin managed to somehow extend the six feet of body he had to somehow encompass the entire bed while still having a foot off the edge and using Arthur as a pillow the blond would never know, magic, probably.

"Merlin," Arthur said, in his you've-done-something-I-find-unacceptable voice.

Merlin's brain was, by now, hotwired to respond to the tone regardless of what state it happened to be in, and the young warlock's head shot up from where it was buried at the junction of Arthur's hip. "Ye-what-Arthur wha'did I do-what's-you-huh?" he said in one continuous, mumbled stream, his head frantically shifting back and forth to scan for something his sleep heavy eyes would not be able to see anyway. 

"How is it that I am awake before you?" Arthur asked, doing his best not to smile at the fluffy head blinking up at him. He failed, as he did every Saturday, and Merlin's face lit with a sleepy grin as he recognized the regular banter.

Knowing now that he was not about to be yelled at or attack by some vicious beast, Merlin let his head drop back down to rest on Arthur's thigh again. "I haven't the faintest idea, sire."

"Well see that it doesn't happen again," Arthur said, as Arthur said every Saturday.

"Will do." Merlin started mouthing at the skin of Arthur's hip in some vague notion of apology.

"What time is it?" Arthur asked, as though he thought that Merlin would suddenly find a small time piece hidden in the skin of his pelvis somewhere. Such a thing could obviously only have been put there by a sorcerer for some malicious intent, and that would simply delay their plans even further by necessitating a visit to the king, and Gaius.

"It is time," Merlin said," for me to suck you off, and after I'm done with that, it will be time for us to get up. We're on a tight schedule here, though, so I'd really like to begin. Any  objections?"

"None whatsoever."

 


End file.
